Akira Souma
Akira Souma (相馬 鏡 Sōma Akira) is a second-year student at Himaraya Third Technical High School and the president of the Eyeglasses Club. He believes that eyeglasses are not a means of correcting vision or a fashion accessory, but a better way to see the world. Akira tends to categorize people into three groups: "glasses," "those who don't wear glasses," and "the ladies." Personality Akira has a flamboyant personality who can be very demanding, such that he would speak loudly like a leader. Akira is very passionate about glasses that he would scold people who wear contacts and would argue with his fellow club-mates about glasses too. He has also been shown to dislike people who only wear glasses on certain occasions, calling them "sometimes-glasses wearers". Among his club members he motivates and encourages them to continue making the club bigger and work on the x-ray glasses. Relationships Yukiya Minabe Yukiya and Souma have been friends since they were young - Yukiya was being bullied by several of his classmates (who had called him a "bad luck charm" and told him to "stay away!") - and he had run away from them and hid. Akira found him behind a glasses-bearing statue, and proceeded to laugh and ask him, "What happened to you? You fell down?" then stating, "You must be a real clumsy kid!". He then handed Yukiya a wipe to clean off his glasses. In the Drama CDs (which take place before the anime), Akira refers to Yukiya has his "childhood friend", and seems to take advantage of him for that fact; when trying to persuade Minabe to join the Glasses Club he says, "Oh nothing, we were just recruiting for our glasses club, and I was just thinking that if it's lonely Minabe-kun, who doesn't have any friends other than me, his childhood friend,' '''I'm sure he wants to join!" In the current timeframe of the anime, the pair remain relatively close- Yukiya's constant attempts at Strongest Frames competition.png|The "showdown" Akira and Yukiya begin the competition.jpg|Yukiya and Akira begin the "showdown" Yukiya showing Akira the new strongest frames.png|Yukiya showing Akira the new Strongest Frames developing the X-Ray glasses show just how much he cares about Akira's goal. In addition to that, Yukiya is also shown to make glasses frames for Souma, then bring them to him where they have a competition between the new "Strongest Frames" and the old ones, Yukiya with the new ones and Akira with the old. Whichever's pair breaks first, loses. However, although Yukiya says, "You know this pair's mine!" during the competition, Souma has a rather large display of previous frames, all in his frame style, and we have seen nothing of that on Yukiyas part, so it is unknown if Yukiya always loses or not. Akira seems to trust Yukiya very much, as he always depends on him to make desicions. Takuma Hachimine Takuma and Akira have known each other only since Akira founded the glasses club, as shown in the Drama CDs - "Hachimine Takuma. You're my classmate, right?". He seems to get along with Takuma fairly well, though he does get rather agitated with his childish behavior; when Hachimine sleeps while hes talking, or when he was more upset over the loss of his cream puffs than the fact that an entire pair of attempted X-Ray glasses would need to be completely reconstructed. Hayato Kimata Like the rest of the cast, Akira tends to forget Hayatos presence, most likely due to the fact that he is technically not a club member, instead a provisionary member allowed in on certain circumstances - which Mitsuki has expressed great distaste to, given his grudge against the other boy, but Akira allowed him anyway. Though he is most likely put off by his fake glasses, something he is shown to dislike people wearing, Akira allows him the provisional membership because of his heritage- his ancestor was the first person to ever wear glasses. Hayato has great respect for Akira, like Mitsuki, and the two have been shown both trying to get his attention numerous times. Hayato refers to him as "president" and admires his view on how glasses help see the world differently. Mitsuki Kamatani In the Drama CDs, Akira was implied to have somehow gotten Mitsukis glasses off in an attempt to ask him to join the Glasses Club; "Oh!' '''First prey found!," (to Hachimine, regarding the recruitment of new members) followed by cartoon-like running and skidding sounds, then, "Hi... Is this yours?" (Holding out Mitsukis glasses), to which Kamatani wonders, "That's strange... I was just wearing them... Why...?". Akira distracts him from wondering too long by asking him if he is a freshman, and asking what his name was. ("Kamatani Mitsuki." ; "I see. What a lovely name." ; "T-thank you..."). Mitsukis encounter with Akira.png|Mitsuki's encounter with Akira Mitsuki blushing after his encounter with Akira.png|Mitsuki blushing after the encounter Akira through Mitsukis eyes.png|Akira as Mitsuki sees him after their encounter In the anime, however, their meeting is portrayed differently; at his entrance ceremony, Mitsuki has an indirect encounter with Akira, as he is representing the Glasses Club in order to recruit more members. When Mitsuki sees Akira, he immediately blushes, and when it seems that he is about to crash Mitsuki instantly runs forward, shouting, "Look out!". Akira rides past him, and Mitsuki blushes even more afterwards. Because of him, Mitsuki learned that you can use your own power to make the world brighter. (See Mitsuki Kamatani for more details on how that impacts their relationship.) Beyond (and even in) the Drama CDs, Mitsuki is shown to have great admiration for Akira, calling him "Souma-senpai" (along with Hayato). He is typically by Akira's side, and has shown great affection towards him; * He fantasized about recieving an award for his smile, and in his fantasy he accepted the award, thanking Souma and jumping into his arms to a background of rose petals. * He made tea for Akira, and served it to him, saying "Souma-senpai, please try this tea. I put 200% of my love into it!" * When Akira was staring into space, Mitsuki asked what he was staring at, then said, "If you're going to stare at something, stare at me!" Mitsuki genuinely cares about Akira, showing great concern when he collapses to the ground after failing to purchase an elite brand of glasses cleanser (which was later revealed to be a scheme by the Student Council). In turn, Akira shows the same care toward Mitsuki; becoming distressed when he breaks out in sobs and later petting his head in reassurance that he was not mad at him for almost blinding him with his smile, before running away while shouting, "Megane!". Hikaru Souma Little is known about Hikaru, except for the fact that he is Akira's younger brother, who attends a different high school. At the end of the series, it is hinted that Hikaru is in fact blind. Trivia * Akira likes curry rice and dislikes green peppers. * Akira is a blood type O. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Eyeglasses Club